1. Field of the Disclosure
One or more embodiments relate to electrodes having three-dimensional pore network structures, lithium batteries including the electrodes, and methods of manufacturing the electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A typical lithium secondary battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and either an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolyte that fills the space between the positive and negative electrodes. The positive and negative electrodes each include an active material that allows lithium ions to be intercalated and deintercalated. In this structure, when lithium ions are intercalated and deintercalated between the positive and negative electrodes, oxidation and reduction reactions occur, and thus, electrical energy is generated.
In a process of manufacturing an existing high-capacity or large-capacity secondary battery, an electrode layer is generally formed with a thickness of 100 μm or more. With an electrode layer having a thickness greater than 100 μm, it is difficult to transfer lithium ions into the electrode, and thus, a concentration gradient of lithium ions in the electrode layer increases, which results in a deterioration of output characteristics of a battery. Therefore, there is a need to develop a method of facilitating the mobility of lithium ions in an electrode plate to address one or more of the above-described problems.